1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to airway management devices, and more particularly, to a tracheostomy tube having means for maintaining the tube in the center portion of the trachea.
2. Background Information
The restoration of an adequate air passageway is the first critical step in maintaining the ability of a seriously ill or injured patient to breathe, or in performing resuscitation on a patient unable to breathe. Endotracheal intubation (the placement of a tube through the nostrils or mouth and into the trachea itself) is a preferred method for establishing an air passageway when the trachea, nostrils and/or mouth are free of obstruction. When such obstruction is present, however, endotracheal intubation is generally not possible. In such cases, some other passageway must be established to provide adequate airflow to the patient.
The most direct way to provide an air passageway under these circumstances is to form an opening in the tracheal wall, and once formed, to maintain the opening by inserting a tracheostomy tube therethrough. A ventilating fluid, such as air or oxygen, is then passed through the tube to the interior of the trachea. Conventional tracheostomy tubes generally are formed of a relatively stiff polymeric composition, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The tube typically includes a permanent bend along its length, and is configured such that an open distal end of the tube points downwardly into the trachea. A circumferential inflatable cuff provides a seal between the interior tracheal wall and the tracheostomy tube at a location proximal to the distal opening of the tube. The distal opening provides a passageway for air into the lungs of the patient. The seal prevents the intrusion of blood, tissue or foreign matter into the lower trachea, bronchi and lungs, while permitting control and monitoring of the airflow established through the tracheostomy tube.
Although procedures for placement of a conventional tracheostomy tube are well known, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the tracheostomy tube is inserted into sensitive and crucial areas of the body's respiratory system. Once placed within the trachea, a tracheostomy tube often remains in place for many months. If the tube is not properly centered in the trachea, or if it becomes off-centered during the passage of time, damage to the anterior and/or posterior wall of the trachea may result. In addition, an off-centered tracheostomy tube is often poorly functional.
It is desired to provide a tracheostomy tube that avoids the problems of the prior art, and that includes a means for self-centering the tube within the trachea.